New Ties and Old Knots
by SnowyAutumn
Summary: I suck at summaries but this will contain Naruto and Gaara. It's also got yaoi.
1. Finally

**New Ties...and Old Knots**

_By SnowyAutumn_

* * *

My name Is Naruto Uzumaki. I have been through allot lately and if it wasn't for the friends that I have, I probably wouldn't have survived anything that has happened in the past few months.

I began my first year of middle school with no friends, I mean there were the people I hung out with but they didn't become my friends till later...But as I was saying, I started off with no friends.

Heck I didn't even have a family. The closest thing I have ever had to a family would probably be my elementary teacher Mr. Umino. He used to take me out for ramen every once in a while he was like a father figure to me. I don't see him anymore...damn it I got distracted again.

Okay I am focused now...

Anyway during middle school I was put in a special class that only nine students get chosen to be in every year. My class was extremely small. It only consisted of This girl Sakura whom I have had a crush on since, well forever, this JACKASS named Sasuke, and probably the weirdest teacher in the whole school, Mr. Hatake. Well Mr. Hatake wasn't the weirdest. No the weirdest would probably be Mr. Maito. He had these big bushy eyebrows and was always talking about youth. So yeah my teacher wasn't the weirdest but he got pretty close.

As the months went by I actually became friends with Sasuke, and got over the fact that Sakura would never like me. I became friends with not only the other students in the special classes but I made friends with some people from different schools.

I guess you could say my life was great. I guess you could say my life was perfect. I will admit my life was good, not bad, not great, but good. But like I said before my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my life is never a walk in the park.

Towards the end of my first year in middle school I noticed Sasuke began hanging around with the bad crowd in school. When I confronted him about it he beat me up, then he ran away.

Things began to go down hill from there. Sakura had begged me to find Sasuke, I promised her I would. I told her that I wouldn't stop until I found him. I even asked the sheriff at the police station to help me, after all he helped me when I was being picked on at school, he taught me some basic karate moves which came in handy more then once. The sheriff agreed he took me on a one week '"mission" to find Sasuke.

We had checked every where that the gang Sasuke joined usually hung out. We found some wanted and missing people but we never did find Sasuke. Officer Pervert-head(Jiriah) told me that since we didn't find him we should head home. I only agreed because I was seriously over my head with fatigue from not eating and sleeping on a daily basis.

I never really returned to normal after I got back. I guess I was so out of it because our new principle Grandma(Tsunade), at least that was what I called her, told her old friend Officer Pervert-head that he should become my personal tutor. He surprised me by actually agreeing.

We left a month later...

Its been two years since then. I am finally returning to my home town of Konohagakure. I am now supposed to call Officer Pervert-Head, Uncle Jiriah. I honestly don't mind(I was forced!), but I sure will miss teasing him. I heard from Uncle that Grandma has become the President person for the school district in which my old middle school and new high school are a part of. I am proud of her, I am sad though because I wont be able to call her Grandma in public anymore because of her position.

I wonder what people will think of me when they see me again. Uncle Jiriah said that I have finally grown up. I wonder what that means.

I heard that our old "special" classes have been combined into the regular classes so other new students will be able to get the same opportunities that I had...we had.

I can't wait till everyone sees me! I hope they like me.

* * *

A/N: I don't own the Naruto characters. This is probably the first time I have actually tried writing fanfiction...actually the second the first was when I wrote _Burnt Orange and Rough Red. _Believe it or not but i wrote that story during math class in summer school. Anyway Please review I tend to make things faster because I get happy that people read my stories. Thats why this is here because people reviewed and favorite'd me when I wrote Burnt Orange and Rough Red.

* * *


	2. Back at Last

Chapter 2: finally Home

**New Ties...and Old Knots**

_By SnowyAutumn_

* * *

We arrived in the village a few minutes before the sun came up. Today was probably the first in months that I actually woke up early without being forced.

If you think I am excited about coming home, I must tell you that, that is a severe understatement. I am totally freaking out over here. The left side of my brain keeps telling me to calm down, but the more active right side of the brain is telling me all this stuff I have to make sure I do now that I am home. Like for instance; clean my apartment, say hi to everyone, eat some ramen, say hi to Grandma, eat some ramen, find Mr. Umino, catch up with Mr. Umino, and lastly eat some ramen with Mr. Umino.

So as you can see my schedule is pretty hectic. Maybe I shouldn't clean my apartment, and if people want to say 'hi' they can come to me. But the ramen eating in my schedule must stay. I mean come on who doesn't like ramen. To those people who just thought 'me' you have never been to Ichiraku.

As soon as uncle Jiriah and I entered town I immediately noticed all the differences. Like for instance when we passed the community park, to my surprise I saw Old Lady Tsunade(grandma) in statue form. It was kinda cool seeing her statue next to all the other district leaders. Now I am not one for education but one day my statue will be standing right along with Grandmas'. Her statue looked so primped and polished and her face looked so nice and kind. If only she really was like that, then maybe she wouldn't chew people ut for something like a simple mistake, like for forgetting a pencil during one of her classes, I was in detention for two weeks. I just forgot my pencil thats it.

Uncle Jiriah dropped me off at the apartment complex that I have lived in for over fourteen years. Well technically only twelve years because I was gone for almost two years on my private tutoring thing.

I turn fifteen in two days. I am actually really excited my first birthday back in the village, and I don't have to wait to long. I'm supposed to be a freshmen...was supposed to be a freshmen last year but I flunked in fifth grade do to behavior issues. Hey its not my fault teachers cant take a prank, it only caused the office to start on fire and hey, they got it out.

Walking up the steps to my apartment I am hit with a wave of nostalgia, and a wave of sadness. Sadness, because this is my home, my home alone, with no parents. Heck! I didn't, wait scratch that. I don't know who my parents were and if they are still alive, I don't know who my parents are...Oh yeah the wave of nostalgia is because I have had so man memories in my small home. So many good, bad,sad and well just memories overall.

* * *

A/N:Sorry didn't update in two days because summer school final were today and I had softball practice cuz we are going to nationals. Oh and I still don't own Naruto...


	3. Hyperventilation

**New Ties...and Old Knots**

_By SnowyAutumn_

* * *

My apartment really looks the same. You can tell no one has been in here for years. I mean there is some pretty foul odors coming from my kitchen. Which reminds me, did I clean the fridge rater out before I left.

I walk into the kitchen and open the door, but quickly close it. "That has got to be the worst smell ever!"

For the brief moment I peeked inside that... stink-a-rater, I realized that I left a milk cartoon in there. Oops, well my bad.

"Guess I am just gonna have to clean this up myself."

I finish taking a tour of the rest of the house, seeing all that has changed. Which isn't much except for a few cobwebs here and there. Oh! Don't forget dust there is allot of dust here too.

I walk into the closet in my bedroom. It's a fairly big walk in closet. My guess is that it was built for a girl. I don't use it for anything except storage, and well... nothing else really.

I walk to the back of my closet. Past the shelves that usually hold food or Ramen. Ramen, just so you know, is not food. It is a substantial need in every growing boys(thats me!) diet! In the way back of this storage facility are the cleaning supplies I have collected over the years.

With everything need to clean this pit in hand I begin my first chore back in Konaha. Cleaning my apartment.

* * *

The cleaning of my apartment didn't take to long in fact, I actually found some pretty interesting stuff. Like for instance in my freezer, I found this fossilized bread loaf form only God knows when. I admit it was gross but then again it was pretty cool.

I sat on my bed looking at a picture that I took long ago. The picture was of my special class back in middle school. I can't help but smile at the fact that Sasuke and I are glaring at each other. My hand slides down the picture frame as a soft smile graces my lips. It really has been a long time since I last saw him. I wonder ho w he is doing. I hadn't realized I was crying till a stray tear dripped off my chin and landed on the picture I hold tightly in my hands. One day I will fulfill my promise to Sakura. I will find Sasuke, and I will make him return.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep till my cell phone rang. I reached over across my bedside table and picked it up.

"Hello?" My sounded groggy. You could so tell that I just woke up.

"Naruto! Wakey wakey! Eh hehe."

"Uh,What do you want perverted old man?" Jiriah always new, when I was at my most annoy-able.

"Naruto, Have you forgotten?"

"Just spit it out already." Becoming annoyed.

"Today is Monday."

"So...?" Almost annoyed.

"So squirt, its freshman orientation today. You know your first day of school."

I groaned. I had completely forgot what yesterdays tomorrow was.

"So Naruto, That means that you get to go and check out all the new pretty boys a your school."

Alright! Officially annoyed!

"what the hell are you talking about old man." I mean I knew what he was talking about, he just didn't have to rub it in me face.

"Oh come on Naruto. I'm-"

"Bye!" I cut him off and hung up the phone.

I can't believe what he just said. It's fault that I am in to guys. He always had to bring his 'playmates' into the hotel room when he wanted to have a little 'fun'. Seriously! I will probably never be into girl for the rest of my life. I was officially scarred for life after him and one of his 'friends' did the hokey pokey in MY bed. Bleh!

So ya I admit it I got a thing for guys. So sue me. I just love a little different then others.

* * *

As I was getting ready for school I was perfectly fine. Now that I am on the bus on my way to school, yea not so great. My stomach is in complete butterflies. Not to mention questions keep flying through my head at a rapid speed. The questions are questions I have asked myself over and over, so there not new. Yet, They are a feisty as ever.

Ohmegod, Ohmegod, I can see the school. I'm hyperventilating! Breathe! Naruto dang nabot Breathe!

The bus pulls to a stop and I slowly get out.

Well Naruto, here we are.


	4. All Smiles

Chapter 4

By SnowyAutumn

* * *

Umm... Why does it seem like everyone is looking at me? Its completely totally creepy not to mention, its making the butterflies want to come out. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to upchuck right here right now, in front of everybody. Yeah, I would be completely devastated. After all its only the fist day of school. I don't want to embarrass myself.

As I look around I spot a few of the faces I sorta kinda recognize. I think I see Kiba, and I think the girl he is talking to is Hinata. I can't tell people have changed just so much its not even like, recognizable.

Ah no! I'm talking like a girl again. I promised myself I would never be uke. I will always be seme.

I walk into the school building. I try to ignore the stares I'm getting from both the male and female population. Now I don't mean to sound stuck up but I think I have grown into a hotty man! I mean, I have an ass, I sorta have slight curves. Jiriah once told me that if I ever actually had a relationship with anyone that I would be the female of the relation ship because I became 'pretty' over the years.

I will say this though. If being pretty will help me get guys I so don't care as long as they know that during the relationship I am so seme!

"Eep" OhmeGod someone just grabbed my ass(see told you I was Hot stuff). Okay well now I know why most of them are staring.

I turn the corner and I accidentally run into this kid with long black hair and pale eyes. It took me a while before I realized that this boy was actually Neji Hyuga. He offered me his hand because I had fallen down, all the way down, to the ground. The ground sucks.

I took Neji's hand and he helped me up. I was surprised to that I was almost the same size as him. When we were growing up it always seemed liked he towered over me.

"My apologies." He had the same sort of dreary dreamy voice that was Neji Hyuga.

I shook my head and said, "No harm no foul, Neji."

His eyes expanded a little. It was kinda creepy.

"Do I know you." Well that explains the weird eye thing, he doesn't remember me.

I pouted and replied with "Geez Neji, you forget things easily." I gave him my signature foxy grin.

His eyes did that freaky thing again. "Naruto?"

I nodded my head slowly and said, "Uh huh, but now I feel bad. If Neji can't recognize me then no one will."

Neji looked me up and down then said, "Wow Naruto. You changed allot."

I spun around in place. "Ya think, Uncle Jiriah says I look allot more feminine now but I say he is a blind old pervert with only one thing on his mind and it isn't men."

Neji just looked at me, "You look good Naruto. You changed quite a bit, even your attitude."

I gave him a big smile and a hug. "Thanks Neji."

When I pulled back I spotted the faint coloring that had taken place on his cheeks. I smiled again and took a look around.

It seemed as though everyone had stopped in their tracks and was staring at us. I just smiled again and looked around Neji's shoulder for the office.

"Hey Neji, I was wondering, since you have been here before do you think you can show me where the office is?"

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes and bit my lip(so sue me I am a flirt. At least it gets me what I want.).

He just looked at me as if coming out of a trance. "Yeah, um the office is this way." He pointed behind.

I grabbed his arm and started walking. I looked back at him, "Think you can show me?" He nodded his head, so I gave him my signature smile.

While we were walking Neji looked straight ahead. I on the other hand was looking at the rest of the student body looking at me.

When we got to the office I peeked inside the door. I then turned around and faced Neji. I gave him another smile then pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you Neji."

His face was the color of an apple. After I had walked into the office I peeked out towards the hallway and Neji was still standing there He had a hand on his cheek where I had just kissed. I turned back around and walked further into the office. This school just might be able to entertain me.


	5. What the heck!

* * *

**New Ties...and Old Knots**

_By SnowyAutumn_

**A/N:** I just want to clarify this, Neji is not gay. You know when certain things happen to you and you can't help but be shocked. Yeah thats what happened to him last chapter pertaining to the Naruto thingy... So yeah enjoy...Oh got put a disclaimer. Oh! Another thing see I' like to wright really short chapters so I am making a oath, My chapters have to be at least 800 words. I know so short my bad I will eventually make them longer...eventually.

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah no still don't own Naruto. It makes me so sad.

* * *

I look around the office it's your pretty average school office. I walk up to the counter, where a secretary with short black hair. There is something about her I recognize but I can't remember .

"Hello, Miss?" The lady looks up from her computer.

"Yes?" I gave here a hundred watt smile.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, today is m first day of school." The secretary's eyes got all big and that was when I recognized her.

"Miss. Shizune?" She jumped out of her seat, ran up to the counter, leaned over, and gave me a bone crushing hug in less then ten seconds.

"Oh my lord, Naruto! You've gotten so big." I grinned.

Shizune yelled, "Ms. Tsunade! Look who is in the office."

I could hear grumbling coming from behind a door labeled _Director/Principle._

"If its that Kankuro kid again, just give him detention-" She trailed off and just stared at me.

"Hey Grandma." Next thing I know I am in another bone crushing hug. This one hurt allot more then Shizune's though.

"Naruto. Oh Naruto, let me get a good look at you." She released me and took a step back. She looked me up and down then smiled at me. "Well turn around so I can get a good look at you." I just laughed and twirled.

When I was facing her again, she smiled and laughed, "Naruto you've grown up." I gave her my signature fox grin "Naruto you look so much like a girl though." My grin fell. I began to pout.

"Why does everyone keep telling me I look like a girl." Tsunade began to laugh.

"Naruto, are you pouting? See... thats an act that is so female." I was angry now.

"Miss. Shizune do you have m schedule ready." I was gonna ignore grandma for the rest of the day.

"Yes Naruto," She picked up a paper from the printer then a paper from a file.

"Here is your schedule and a map of the school." I thanked her and walked out of the office. I held my chin up high and completely ignored grandma's laughter. Geez, how annoying.

I walked out into a hallway, then looked down at the piece of paper in my hands. It said, 'lck #243'

Well, okay. But what the heck does it mean. I looked down at the paper, it seemed as if this whole schedule was unreadable.

I was just about to turn and go back it to the office but, I thought better of it. I don't want to see grandma, she will probably just tease me again.

I look around at all the people who are looking at me. I'm trying to pick out a nice face that I can ask a bagillion questions, and probably annoy them till they jump off a building. Just Kidding. But seriously though, what does this damn schedule mean.

Oh, oh, oh. I see someone I sorta kinda recognize. Lets see who do I know that always used to ware green, has big eyes and bushy eyebrows,... BUSHY BROWS.

I run him and tap him on the shoulder(he isn't looking at me but is talking to a boy I sorta kinda recognize).

The boy he is talking to looks like a girl but I can tell its a guy 'cause my guydar is going off.

Both boys turn and look at me. "Hey Bushy Brows, long time no see."

He stares at me for a while before he says, "Naruto my good friend! It has defiantly been a while."

I smile at him, "At least someone recognizes me."

He grins at me, "How could I forget such a youthful friend." He strikes a pose then wipes a fake tear that miraculously appeared.

I looked bushy brows up and down, nothing really changed he was still kind of ganley except now he had a little bit of muscle. I personal think he still is about a four or a five in my scale of one to ten. But hey maybe for some people he's just what they want.

As I began talking to Lee and get this the boy he was with is this transfer student Haku whom I have met before when I got lost in the woods on a field trip to the beach(Beach, woods, you'd never think they would be in the same place).

Five minutes before the bell rand I figured out what my schedule meant. Ok so 'lck #243' means 'locker 243.' Weird huh? Oh and 'hmrm 46' means Home Room is in class room 46. Something tells me dumb people cant come here.

Wait! don't get me wrong I am not calling myself stupid. I'm just saying that not everybody would think to go ask an upper class men what the hell the letters mean. Ok?

* * *

After Home Room...

Okay maybe I am stupid. That was the hardest home room EVER!

* * *

**A/N**:Yeah I know something tells me Naruto's not gonna be to smart in my story. Oh I hit 839 words on this chapter, not including my a/n's.


	6. AN: Crying

**A/N: I'm crying now I just finished this freakin chapter and as I was saving it the internet browser closed!! All my HARD work is gone sorry people you will have to wait a little longer...Computers suck!**

* * *


	7. Dayum!

New Ties...and Old Knots

Disclaimer: Yeah this little sentence here will tell you I don't own Naruto, which completely sucks.

A/n: This chapter will be 100 more words then last chapter so it will be at least 900 words. See, I told you I was making them longer.

_By SnowyAutumn_

* * *

Homeroom is supposed to be like your cruise class, right? Right. So why am I supposed to be taking notes during homeroom? I will Tell you why It's because my homeroom teacher is a complete psycho. His name is Mr. Retard...SERIOUSLY who works at a high school with the name Retard. Now every time I say his name I feel like I am insulting someone who is born different. Life sucks! Oh, if you wanted to know I'm pouting right now, it's because I'm sad. I am really sad. I am so gonna fail homeroom... I am so dumb.

* * *

Oh I so have to tell you that right now my opinion of school is completely high! Who cares about psychotic teachers this school has some hot guys! EEEKKK I am so in love! Okay do you wanna know? Do ya? Yeah well, I don't care if you do or you don't cause I am so gonna tell ya! Okay there is this boy, he is in my third and fifth period. Eek ohmegosh! Okay, any way I asked around and I found out his name is Gaara. I am so diggin the name. Doesn't it just scream hottie. Yeah okay, I am so going all fanboy on you but I am so tellin' you he so must be from the center of the earth cause he is hot!...

* * *

Sorry I fainted back there. No worries I am cool now, I am ice cold. I just got a little excited because apparently he is a transfer student from a foreign country...Yeah I am so cool right now. No more fanboy. Okay...anyway he has these gorgeous sea green eyes and his hair is red. He is completely...ehm, he is cute The only thing that sorta erks me about him is that he is so quiet. Not to mention he has this whole serial killer vibe going on...I can't help but think that I have seen him before. I don't know. I kinda want to talk to him but I don't know I am kinda acting weird right now so I probably should wait till I have more a solid footing on life.

Guess what? Yeah, okay, I was talking to some of my old friends from before... anyway Ino and I have officialy become gossip buddies. I know who would have ever thought Ino and I could be friends. Ino and I were talking about some of the "adventures" I experienced during my travels when, Shikamaru looks at me and flat out asks me if I am gay. I of course had so not been expecting that question so I just stared at him. Thankfully this boy Kankuro fell off his chair at that moment, so all attention was diverted towards him.

The whole cafeteria (including I) stared and laughed at the boy with the face paint that was now currently sprawled on his back. I was laughing so hard that I hadn't noticed the boy that had come up behind me until he muttered a soft but dry, "Idiot."

I looked up and I swear that my heart stopped, and restarted in the span on maybe...3.5 seconds. Gaara, _**the**_ Gaara was standing right behind me and looking at the boy on the floor with what looked like disdain and maybe annoyance (I can't tell he always looks annoyed).

Gaara walked towards Kankuro. "God! Can you be any more of an idiot?"

Kankuro looked as though a crab was shoved down his pants. Gaara looked as though he wanted to shove a bagillion snappy crabs down Kankuro's pants. I so would be feelin for Kankuro but Dayum! Gaara Looks HAWT. He has that whole I'm gonna kill you look.

"Aww, come on Gaara. It was just an accident. I was just foolin' around."

Gaara's eyes got twitchy-er. I swear the whole cafeteria got all quit, and the lunch monitors were jumpy. "You are a disgrace to the Subakuno family name. I can't believe that we are brothers let alone from the same species. You are a fat moron who will never get on in life. Why the hell do you even exist."

Everyones eyes had gotten big. The moment that Gaara had finished the sentence and had walked away. Everyones eyes were full of sympathy for Kankuro who, I guess is Gaara's older brother. What I found curious though was that Kankuro didn't seem to be affected at all. This must happen a lot but hey I just got here how would I know. Though, this incident did seem oddly familiar.

I followed Gaara after the incident. I figure now is my best chance to introduce myself and maybe a little more.

Gaara was over by the lockers by the boys bathroom. He was talking to this girl who was kinda tomboyish and who had four weird looking pigtails. I waited patiently until they were done talking (well, actually the girl was yelling gaara hadn't said anything) to each other. Gaara had slammed open his locker and put his arm into it so it didn't close.

I walked up behind his locker door. When he had closed it, I gave him a big smile and spoke up. "Umm hi."

He glared at me. Dayum, so smexi.

"I'm Naruto."

He looked at me like I was stupid, then replied, "I know."

* * *

A/N: I am eating ice cream now. I want to apologize for the long wait. I am a lazy drama queen.

* * *


	8. An: Apology

Im soo sorry everyone I haven't updated in a long time and then just s i was about to... I broke my head... literally I have a contarcu(sp) fracture and concussion.... i seriously don't remember about seven hours of my life which sux cuz im told that during that seven hours... well i was quite the charecter. So i'm sorry I havent updated. I'm not even supposed to be using a computer(technically cell phone)... something about losing twenty IQ points. So, when im off of my restrictions I shall post the chapter i have finished... for both stories... AGAIN IM SORRY MY BRAINS SO AWESOME IT CAN BREAK THREW BONE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
